Violet Fire
by Megan750
Summary: The reaction to Dolohovs fire curse in the Department of Mysteries. Order of the Phoenix.
A/N: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter 'verse. It's all JKR's, lucky thing.

" _Silencio!_ " I screamed at the death eater, frantically trying to cut off his shouts to alert his brethren. _Thank god_ it hit, I'd like to see you get their attention now! I felt a brief flash of pride at myself, glad all of my hours of practice in the D.A had at least had some kind of tangible effect. My eyes widened and I drew in a gasp, preparing to shout to the others and warn them of danger. He was looking straight at me, this unknown Death Eater and waving his wand in an unusual pattern, clearly trying to curse me. As soon as his wand started on a downwards curve, flicking from right to left, violet fire burst from the tip, heading straight towards me. I didn't have time to react, it was upon me. Agony, that's all I could feel.

It felt like my insides were falling out of my torso whilst I was being skinned alive, my torso being sliced open and pulled back to expose the liquid fire burning through my nerves pathways. Trying to suck in a breath and feeling my legs collapse from under me, no longer able to support my weight. All I could feel was pain, never ending and all consuming, seconds turned into eternities as my eyes stared unseeingly upon a blurry ceiling, I must be blinded from the pain. I can't even tell what I'm doing, whether I'm screaming and thrashing or silent and unmoving, all I know is the lick of fire throughout my entire body, spreading, spreading. Suddenly a face appears and blocks my view, what I can make out anyway. He studies me for a moment and then turns his head to the side, shouting something at an unknown entity. I couldn't hear him for the roar in my ears, was I going into shock or maybe, finally, was the pain releasing me to die, letting me go into peaceful darkness to be free. That sounded nice, I hoped that was what was happening. A faint instinct told me that it wouldn't be that simple, when was anything in my life ever that simple?

I noticed another face was now in my line of vision, trying to focus I could make out a flash of green underneath a mop of hair that seemed to be the darkest shade of black. _Harry?_ Why was he here? He should be escaping, taking the others and getting out while they still could, not leaning over me looking like he had just lost something world-changing, the grief and guilt in his expression was heart-wrenching. Putting all of my remaining mental faculties to listening to what was going on I was able to distinguish another voice frantically calling my name and asking what had happened. No matter how hard I tried, everything was getting blurrier and darker, like the night sky when the sun has finally left the horizon. What a strange thought to be having, I mused, lying on the floor of the Department of Mysteries and most likely leaving a rather large pool of blood around me as I died from that unknown curse. Ah well, at least the pain wasn't so all consuming now, letting me float adrift in a strange mix of agony and peace.

I felt a jolt and then searing pain once more, originating from my torso, curving from my left collar bone down towards my right hip and round the back. Somebody had picked me up I realized rather belatedly, cradling my body to them as they moved towards and exit. Who on earth was that? I could feel reality fading from me faster now and the panic was rising, I'm not ready to die! Please don't let this be the end! I have so much left to do, I need to be here, alive and well, to save Harry from the world that seemed to set on trying to quash his giant heart, so many innocent people and creatures to try to save from the cruelty that pervaded our world. Darkness swooped in, taking the last of my fevered thoughts and leaving only silence, not a flicker of activity to be found. I sagged, completely dead weight in the arms of that mysterious stranger, blood dripping to the floor in a slowing stream from my body. I knew no more.


End file.
